1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a sliding-type portable terminal having a second housing adapted to slide along the longitudinal direction of a first housing to expose/hide a part of the first housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, portable terminals may be classified into bar-type terminals, flip-type terminals, and folder-type terminals according to their appearance.
Bar-type terminals have a single body housing, on which data input/output means and transmitter/receiver units are positioned. However, bar-type terminals have a problem in that their keypad, which is used as the data input means, is always exposed and may operate erroneously. In addition, there exists a limitation in making the bar-type terminals in a compact size, because a minimum distance must be maintained between the transmitter and receiver units of the terminals.
Flip-type terminals have a body, a flip, and a hinge module for connecting the body with the flip. The body has data input/output means and transmitter/receiver units positioned thereon. The flip is adapted to cover the keypad, which is used as the data input means, to avoid erroneous operation thereof. However, there still exists a limitation in making flip-type terminals in a compact size, because the minimum distance must be maintained between the transmitter and receiver units of the terminals.
Folder-type terminals have a body, a folder, and a hinge module for connecting the body with the folder in such a manner that the folder can be rotated to open/close them. During a standby mode, the folder is folded on the body to avoid any erroneous operation of the keypad. During a speech mode, the folder is unfolded to secure a sufficient distance between the transmitter and receiver units. This is beneficial to making folder-type terminals in a compact size. For this reason, most recent portable terminals are configured as folder-type terminals.
When the flip or folder of flip-type or folder-type terminals is rotated a predetermined angle or more from the body, the hinge module which rotatably connects it to the body exerts a force in such a direction that it is automatically unfolded without any additional input of force from the user and, when it is rotated less than the predetermined angle, in such a direction that it is folded on the body.
As the design of portable terminals become diversified, sliding-type portable terminals having two housings, one of which is adapted to slide on the other to open/close them, have gradually commercialized.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,871, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a portable terminal having a pair of housings coupled to each other in such a manner that they can slide and a sliding module thereof. In the disclosed portable terminal, one housing exposes/hides a part of the other housing, particularly a keypad, as it slides. A spring module is coupled to one housing and a rail-type sliding guide is coupled to the other housing to couple the pair of housings to each other in such a manner that they can slide.
However, the conventional sliding-type portable terminal and the spring module thereof have a problem in that, when a housing of the terminal has slid, components of the terminal, including the sliding guide, may be excessively exposed, making them subject to damage or contamination by alien substances, which degrade the smooth sliding of the housings of the terminal. In addition, components for guiding the sliding of the housings are directly exposed to the exterior and deteriorates the aesthetic appearance of the terminal.